


【周迦】猫物语

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [13]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, 性行为暗示, 第三者在场, 阿尼马格斯（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 【含有隐藏的狂周迦要素】印度异闻带攻略结束之后进入亚特兰蒂斯之前发生在潜航艇上的一个小小的故事只要于己方便，形态岂是如此不便之物？
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red, implied Arjuna Alter/Karna
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Kudos: 9





	【周迦】猫物语

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作补档  
> 这是关于“为什么迦尔纳有对狂娜的语音，而弓娜没有”的一个脑洞  
> 虽然有狂周迦的暗示，但毕竟是pre-slash状态，就不加CP的tag了

迦尔纳在Shadow Border上养了一只黑猫。

起先，阿周那甚至没有觉察到这个显而易见的事实。进入逃亡状态之后，因为资源的紧缺，与藤丸立香订立契约的从者们再也不能像以前那样自由地在Shadow Border上行动，除了卫宫、福尔摩斯这类必不可少的从者之外，其余从者只能轮班实体化，其余的大部分时候都灵体化陷入沉睡。为此，迦勒底突然一下冷清了许多，而阿周那也已经很久没有见过迦尔纳了，是个人都感觉得到两位大英雄周身散发着一股焦虑的气场，毕竟他们好不容易才走到这一步，谁又喜欢和自己的恋人分开太久呢？

新来的所长不解风情，当然是半点也不会体贴这些使魔的。于是，只能由立香从中协调，偷偷摸摸把这两人安排到一起。就这样，阿周那才第一次见到了某天早上，从迦尔纳的房间里大摇大摆地走出来的，那只黑猫。

“……？”为什么这里会有猫。

黑猫模样十分普通，只是和阿周那对视的眼神仿佛拥有智慧一样，冷淡又平静。阿周那迷惑了一会儿，黑猫便头也不回地离开了，随即，迦尔纳从房间里走了出来，于是，阿周那便把这只猫抛诸脑后了。

这只黑猫，似乎是从特异点跟过来的奇妙生物。

它亲近的人只有迦尔纳和御主，但半夜只会睡在迦尔纳房间里。它从不上床，不哭不闹，到了熄灯时间要么坐在角落里，要么蹲在哪个柜子上，简直就像在进行人类——或者说从者观察。迦尔纳对此没有任何感想——那是当然了，迦尔纳这样的人，哪怕房间里睡着一个动物园他都能无动于衷。不仅如此，他甚至可以极为熟练地与这只黑猫进行迦尔纳流“有问无答”自说自话。

为二人世界被打扰了而不爽的似乎只有阿周那而已，于是阿周那也毫不含糊，到了该休息的时间，便打开门，把这只黑猫请出去。不愧是特异点归来的动物，十分灵性，立刻理解了阿周那的意思，乖乖地出门，一动不动地在门外蹲一整个晚上。

但是这也太可怜了，任谁看了也于心不忍。结果，迦尔纳和黑猫一同用十分悲伤的眼神看着他（更正：迦尔纳挺悲伤的，黑猫基本没什么变化），就是铁石心肠的人也无法再固执己见。于是阿周那举手投降，黑猫又赢回了在迦尔纳房间里过夜的权利——横竖这只猫独得要命，从不跟任何人或者从者过分亲近；自己之前到底是在吃哪门子的醋呢？阿周那突然有些想不明白了。

再仔细想想，立香总是能从各种特异点带来各种各样无伤大雅的大小玩意儿，这些东西当然都是经过福尔摩斯的许可和小达芬奇的检查的。既然他们都认同这些东西不会带来什么问题，阿周那自然也没理由觉得有什么不妥。

只不过，过了两天，阿周那发现，这只黑猫好像在尾随自己。

这着实令人费解。

和迦尔纳不同，阿周那并不算喜欢动物，也不招动物喜欢，被猫尾随的话，女从者和御主也许会高兴得发狂，但对他而言只是困扰罢了。尾随他的黑猫总与他保持着一段距离，从不主动上前，说尾随也不过是“随时可能突然出现在阿周那视线里”这样的程度而已。若不是见到它的次数太多，阿周那甚至无法察觉它在跟着自己。

然而，当他试图把这个问题拿出来跟人讨论时，无论是作为御主的立香，还是作为恋人的迦尔纳，都只会露出一副欲言又止的模样，顾左右而言他。迦尔纳也就罢了，这家伙是出了名的玲珑心木头嘴，但连立香都只是摸着鼻子，眼神游移着回答“原来是猫啊……”“要友好相处哦”之类让人摸不着头脑的话。

御主都说了要友好相处，阿周那也就遵命就是了。各时代英雄齐聚的地点，千奇百怪的事情太多了，作为难得的常识人，阿周那早就习以为常，一只黑猫，又能怎么样呢？

阿周那很快就习惯了黑猫的存在，而黑猫也因此而稍微大胆了一些。现在，它正坐在阿周那对面的椅子上，直勾勾地看着阿周那吃饭，似乎是知道了自己的行为不会招到对方的反感。一般说来，动物这样的举动是为了求食，然而这只猫不同，它亮亮的大眼睛无欲无求，好像全部诉求就只是观察阿周那而已。

真是只奇怪的动物。阿周那一边想着，一边继续吃自己的东西。

“阿周那。”熟悉的、平静无波的声音响起，阿周那抬起头，看见一头红发的迦尔纳怀里抱着一大堆食物，嘴里叼着一块菠萝包，认真地盯着他看。

“迦尔纳。”于是，阿周那也这般回应道。

“请叫我超级迦尔纳。”

“……”

阿周那和他对面的黑猫露出了极为一致的不以为然表情。迦尔纳没理他，越过黑猫，在阿周那身边坐下，怀里的食物哗啦啦地摊在桌上，各种甜品点心零食，看得阿周那脑壳疼：“你就把这些东西当饭吃？”

“这些食物拥有充足的卡路里，有什么问题吗？”迦尔纳吃得像只仓鼠，明显乐在其中，整个人辐射出一股喜悦的热量。可能是因为觉得帅吧，自从获得了三神之衣，他时不时就会以这副姿容在Shadow Border上晃荡，并乐于要求所有人称呼自己为“超级迦尔纳”。事实上真的会这么叫他的只有御主和象头神，但迦尔纳乐此不疲。好在因为有神性加持，迦尔纳整个人的温度都上升了一个层次，有他在怀里躺着，阿周那晚上甚至不需要任何取暖设备。

“不，没有什么问题。”阿周那心底默默地翻了个白眼，抬手给他把嘴边的蛋糕屑擦掉。然而，看着他金红两色的异瞳、有些孩子气的表情和稍稍泛红的脸，阿周那心下突然一动，他伸出的手没有收回，脸反而凑了过去，轻轻在迦尔纳耳边说了句什么。

仓鼠般嚼嚼的动作停了下来，迦尔纳偏过头来看着阿周那，天授的英雄若无其事地回到自己原来的姿势，眼睛盯着迦尔纳，动作缓慢地舔掉了手套上的蛋糕屑。

迦尔纳惊了一下，少见地呆了片刻，最后才轻声说：“我知道了。”

黑猫依然坐在他们对面，眯起眼睛，尾巴在身后晃来晃去。

他们都不是欲望强盛的人，但那不代表完全没有欲望。既然已经做了恋人，阿周那还能有几个意思？

迦尔纳跨坐在阿周那身上，保持着三神之衣的模样与阿周那亲吻。在阿周那怀里，太阳神之子宛如一颗真正的太阳，情热如火。白得发亮的皮肤很快就被亲吻得一片霞红，从迦尔纳的两颊烧到锁骨。迦尔纳从没有自觉，但阿周那爱极了他这副动情的样子，这可是天授的英雄独享的美景。他的异父兄长哪怕在生前也是闻名遐迩的美人，只要不开口，就是完美的床伴。

“被自己亲弟弟抱的感觉怎么样？”他问道。

迦尔纳红得好像一颗番茄，却对阿周那的提问回以有些恶劣的笑容：“这是对哥哥的屁股感兴趣的男人该问的话吗？”

这倒也真实得无法反驳。不过，既然嘴巴这么坏，那么再多欺负他一点也没关系吧？

阿周那言出必行，言不出也必行。很快，迦尔纳就喘得连话也说不囫囵了，施舍的英雄擅长忍耐疼痛，对快感的承受力却相当地低，在已经相当熟悉他身体的阿周那手下溃不成军更是常事，浑身发软地被放倒在床上时，精瘦的胸膛不住地起伏，金红异瞳都隐约闪烁着泪光，秀色可餐。迦尔纳轻轻地偏过头，磨合久了，他知道这种时候阿周那喜欢凑上来亲吻啃咬他的脖颈，这势必导致他第二天不得不把黑色紧身衣提高到颈部遮掩他留下来的痕迹，但施舍的英雄在这种细小的地方，对弟弟总是有种谜一般地放纵。

于是，他便与不知何时便坐在柜子上一脸淡然地看着他们的黑猫四目相对。

顿时，迦尔纳浑身都炸了，这与欢爱时的情动不一样，纯粹是全身都因为羞耻而紧绷的炸毛。然而叫停已经太迟，阿周那一点空隙也不给他留，就这么直直地插入了进来。

“呜————”

施舍的英雄发出一声细小的悲鸣，八爪鱼一般把阿周那牢牢圈住，像要报复他不请自来一样，在天授的英雄厚实的上斜方肌上狠狠地咬了一口。

“迦尔纳！你这家伙——”

这一口咬得可不轻，肯定出血了，于是阿周那的动作也越发蛮横起来。不知为何，迦尔纳今天格外地敏感，脸上的红晕一路加深，甚至烧到了耳朵上。咬了一口阿周那之后，他便双手交叠将整张脸都藏在了小臂之下，连哭喘都变得格外脆弱，一副马上要落泪的样子。阿周那不得不缓下节奏，免得把自己的哥哥弄坏了。虽然这样的迦尔纳也极为美味，但他心底始终有着一丝些微的迷惑——他刚进房间时就看见那只黑猫了，与平常并没有什么分别。不过是一只猫而已，真的会如此强烈地激发出迦尔纳的羞耻心吗？

“你……根本就是故意的吧。”

第二天，回到了原本姿态的迦尔纳，在走廊里捉住了那只黑猫——不，应该称他为阿周那Alter，宇迦刹土的最后之神，复合神性的异闻带之王。后者早已完成了最终再临，如今是一副略显年轻的阿周那的模样，个性也不再飘渺冷漠。他漂浮在走廊里，闻言，只是淡淡地瞥了迦尔纳一眼：“你在说什么？”

“为什么昨天你要从我面前消除气息，又突然现出身影？为什么你要在阿周那面前伪装自己？”迦尔纳单刀直入地问，“而且只在他面前伪装——我们其他所有人看到你依然是从者的姿态，这样有什么意义？”

“那么你为什么不揭穿我呢？”阿周那Alter蟒蛇般的尾巴一甩一甩。

“你想要我揭穿你吗？”迦尔纳反问。

“无所谓。”Alter回答道，转瞬之间，又露出一个浅淡到几乎无法看出的微笑，“但是观察你们两人，我好像能明白些事情。真正的‘我’……是能让你如此喜悦的存在吗？”

“……！”迦尔纳睁大了双眼，有些不悦地看着他，“不管怎么说，昨天我应该已经通知过你不要打扰我们了。如此探人隐私，未免过于恶趣味。”

“即使我不在房间里，只要我想看，也一样可以看到。”阿周那Alter回答道，“不过只是单纯的交配行为而已，有什么可大惊小怪的。你们无法繁衍，只是单纯地沉溺于七情六欲，虽然愚昧，但其中想必有意义吧。告诉我，迦尔纳——”

“你曾说过我也是‘阿周那’。那么，我也同样是可以给你带去快乐的存在吗？”

言语之间，他已经落回到地上，走到了一个过于侵犯个人隐私的距离上。迦尔纳不明所以，只得浑身紧绷，随时准备以甲换枪，但他也知道，对方的力量过于强大，单凭他一个人，无法阻止阿周那Alter做任何事：“你——”

然而，漆黑的神明没有做任何威胁他生命的事情。他伸出手，轻轻地擦过施舍的英雄脸颊上残留着的一粒饼干碎屑，学着阿周那的模样，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着迦尔纳，缓慢地舔去手上的残渣。

“……开玩笑罢了。”对着完全傻掉的迦尔纳，最后之神冷淡地说道。如今和阿周那本人别无二致的黑色眼瞳平静无波，看起来完全不像是开玩笑的样子。他重新浮空而起，头也不回地掠过迦尔纳离去，只留下施舍的英雄站在原地，被一只黑猫的一时兴起夺去了所有的思考能力。

End

PS：在阿周那的视角看来，这是黑猫跳到迦尔纳肩上舔了迦尔纳一口。

PPS：立香说漏嘴让阿周那知道了自己Alter的存在，又知道了那只黑猫就是阿周那Alter之后，Shadow Border陷入了绝赞巨大混乱之中。


End file.
